


Purge & Purify

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Purge (2013)
Genre: Dream Pack, Horror AU, M/M, OT5, The Purge AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High above the city, the sirens commencing the Annual Purge blared, once, twice, three times. </p><p>Kavinsky could feel the tone of it <i>all the way down to his <b>bones</b></i>. It was exhilarating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purge & Purify

**This is not a test. This is your Emergency Broadcast System, announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. government.**

Outside the Kavinsky mansion, the world fell into silence: The only sound for miles was the echoing of the announcer's mechanical voice.

 

It was the calm before the storm.

**Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for twelve continuous hours.**

 

" _Twelve hours_." It came out sounding like a slur, and Kavinsky snorted a puff of silvery smoke. "It really oughta be longer."

 

Pressing his mouth to K's, stealing the smoke from his lungs, Prokopenko murmured, "Twelve hours is plenty."

 

Kavinsky's lips brushed Proko's when he said again, " _It oughta be longer_."

 

"You love it." There was no point in saying so, Jiang knew. _They all loved it_.

 

Eyes darting from Proko's to Jiang's, K agreed wholeheartedly, "Goddamn right I do."

 

**Police, fire and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at seven A.M.**

 

Flicking his cigarette away to burn out on the carpet, K tossed a wild smirk at his boys.

 

Dressed to the nines in woolen suits and silken ties and heavy boots, guns and knives tucked into belts, axes and machetes resting against shoulders, they made quite the pretty picture. Kavinsky was immensely proud of them.

 

**Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn.**

 

Reaching out, Swan tangled his fingers with Skov's.

 

Jiang cracked his knuckles, rolling his shoulders and his neck, limbering up.

 

Grabbing at the back of Proko's neck, K pulled him down for a rough kiss, murmuring against his lips, " _For luck_."

 

**May God be with you all.**

 

High above the city, the sirens blared, once, twice, three times.

 

Kavinsky could feel the tone of it all the way _down to his **bones**_. It was exhilarating.

 

K grabbed a mask from the collection laid out on the sofa: It was carved of dark, expensive wood, with angry eye holes and a snarling mouth, some feral carving from some African country that no longer existed. It had cost a fortune, but it had been entirely worth it. Only the best for Purge night.

 

The sirens blared again, again, again, and the boys slid their masks on, too, all pricey, all pieces of art, all sure to be stained with blood by the night's end.

 

Kavinsky offered his hand to Prokopenko, who took it and squeezed, anticipatory. His hand was taken by Jiang, who took Skov's hand, who kept his hold on Swan's. Swan closed the circle, claiming Kavinsky's free hand and threading their fingers together.

 

"Blessed be the New Founding Fathers," Kavinsky said, clutching tight at Proko and Swan's hands, "for letting us Purge and _cleanse our souls_."

 

Prokopenko, Swan, Skov and Jiang echoed, "Blessed be America, a nation reborn."

**Author's Note:**

> So I marathoned all three of the Purge movies, and I remembered Tumblr user Kavinszky mentioning K and the pack in a Purge AU, and I kinda got carried away. It's a neat idea! 
> 
> Plus, I just really love the really civil dude in the first movie-- You know, the well-spoken one who leads the mob that attacks the house? His aesthetic, man: Clean, well-dressed with a smiling mask. It's creepy as shit and I love it
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by pr0ko on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
